The Kiss
by BELLAnEDWARD4eva
Summary: JL Courtney comes in and there's a fight between James and Courtney!
1. Shopping

Lily and James  
Chapter 1 Shopping  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters; you know which ones they  
are  
Background information: Voldemort is coming out, Samantha and Jason Potter  
are married and have a kid, James Potter, a 17 year old going into his  
final year at Hogwarts, he has untidy black hair, hazel eyes, and I know  
that they don't sound like they're from the 70's but they are, and that  
they skip a few things but honestly it's nothing crucial.  
Chapter One: The Train  
***James POV***  
"Mum?" I asked my mum as I entered the kitchen holding my Hogwarts letter.  
"What?" My mum replied obviously very preoccupied with making a strawberry  
smoothie with the new blender we bought yesterday, my mum was a wreck  
whenever it came to using muggle items, but was fascinated by the stuff all  
the same.  
"I got my letter, and I've been made head boy. I need to go get-" Then I  
was abruptly cut off by my mum.  
"Wonderful, go get your father and then he'll take you to Diagon Ally." My  
mum said with out any hint of pleasure that I had been made head boy.  
"Why can't I go by myself?" I was a bit outraged that my parents didn't  
trust me when it came to shopping.  
"Of course not! You have no idea weather or not there are Death eaters out  
there." My mum snapped back. Then my dad entered, he looked a mess, as  
thought he had stayed up all night again on guard for the Order. Both my  
parents were members of The Order of the Phoenix, a group of wizards and  
witches that fought ageist Lord Vodemort, this dark wizard who was all for  
killing people for the fun of it.  
"Jason, take James to Diagon Ally." Mum always ordered dad around like  
that, he'd always say he couldn't but it would never work.  
"I can't, I have work today."  
"No you don't, only I do," And with that my mum dissaparated. I left the  
room and got the floo powder, came back, we started a fire and left. Diagon  
Ally is a great wizard market with everything for the normal witch or  
wizard.  
"So, where should we go first? Look at brooms?" I was the Griffindor seeker  
on the quiddich team and my broom had broken over the summer when my mum  
accidentally backed the car into it.  
"I need potion ingredients first" I did desperately needed ingredients as I  
had used up the rest of my stock last year. So we walked over to the  
apothecary on the other side of the street when I bumped into Lily Evans, a  
beautiful Griffindor with slightly wavy red hair, and startlingly green  
eyes who I'd been going after for the past 5 years. She however thought of  
me only as a bigheaded git.  
"Hello Potter." By the sound of her voice nothing between us had changed.  
"Hello Evans, This is my dad, Jason Potter." I brought my dad into the  
conversation because I knew that she knew who my dad was, and that he was a  
friend of Dumbledore.  
"Hi, I'll be right back." And with that he was off walking towards  
Gringots.  
"So, Evans will you go out with me?" I always asked her that every time we  
met, because I was determined to have her be my girlfriend even if it meant  
(shiver) stop hexing Snape, but I'd only do that if I was forced to the  
extreme.  
"Never! I've said that I don't know how many times" She seemed a little  
frazzled.  
"And that'll continue until you say yes." I was in an overly confident mood  
just then.  
"It's not gonna happen Potter."  
"Why?"  
"Because you'll never stop picking on Snape!" Okay now she was a little  
more than frazzled, more like on the verge of killing me, but I knew how to  
handle these situations thankfully.  
"It's just defense-" but I was cut off in mid explanation.  
"I don't call jinxing him from behind defense!"  
***LPOV***  
I was looking into his deep dark eyes. I wanted him so bad! No, no, snap  
out of it, he's just a prick. Not knowing at that same time James was  
thinking 'she's so beautiful, go on kiss her, go on do it' and without  
pausing to think about what he was doing, he stepped up to me and we  
kissed. His lips were so sweet! A surge of happiness suddenly flooded  
through my veins, and then realizing that I was doing I pulled out of the  
kiss and returned to full consciousness. I had just kissed James Potter.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Evans I just-"  
I cut him off. "Save it Potter, for someone who cares." I was so upset, why  
did he have to go and make himself more irresistible? James Potter, like  
his dad, was seeker for the Griffindor Quiddich team, he had started this  
group, and what did they call themselves? The Marauders? Well the group  
consisted of himself, his best friend Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter  
Pettigrew. James was hot, captain of the Griffindor quiddich team, and  
usually bombarded with girls. James however, unknown to me, had a specific  
girl that he wanted as his girlfriend, me. I'm a member of Griffindor, Head  
Girl, and have two friends, Serene Tand, and Jessica Anderson; they were  
both in Griffindor too. I walked away as fast as I could. God only knew how  
much I hated him, but then why did he have to go and give James all that  
talent, and stunning bod?  
***JPOV***  
My Dad walked back up to where I was standing. "What happened?" he asked.  
I however was not in the mood to tell my dad about my feelings for a  
certain Lily Evans, actually I was never in the mood, but I was really, and  
I mean really not in the mood. "I don't want to talk bout it." I tried just  
walking though the door of the apothecary and looking around, hoping that  
my dad would drop it. He didn't.  
"Girl troubles?" he questioned, pressing the matter further.  
"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I was getting extremely pissed-off.  
Noticing finally that I was being serious he said, "Let's go get your  
stuff."  
So we spent the better part of the rest of the day getting the rest of the  
things I needed, including a clean sweep 5. I was beginning to forget about  
the whole Kissing Fiasco.  
"Samantha? We're home." My dad said, and that brought forth my mother from  
the kitchen.  
"So, how was shopping with your father?" My mum asked me.  
Before I had a chance to reply, my dad interrupted. "James ran into a  
friend from school."  
A friend from school?! More like the love of my life that only wishes that  
I would go to hell.  
"Oh, who?" My mother was looking at me in a way that said clearly 'if you  
don't tell me now I'm gonna get it out of you one was or another'. So I  
told her straight out.  
"Lily Evans"  
"That pretty girl you're always throwing yourself at?" I was in a state of  
pure shock. How the hell did she know that I was 'throwing' myself at her?  
"MUM!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, what was she doing putting her  
nose into my personal life?  
"James Potter! What have I told you about that?" My dad was in one of his  
no nonsense moods again.  
"I know I know, no yelling at-" Then my dad cut me off.  
"Not about that, about girls, and not throwing yourself at them. It will  
only make them hate you more." Obviously I was completely wrong about my  
dad's mood he seemed more funny than ever, as he was usually pretty solemn.  
"How do you know that will work?" I asked simply.  
"Experience"  
I was getting tired of this conversation; it was reminding me of what had  
happened earlier that day and that was the last thing I wanted to think  
about. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said to my parents and  
went to my room to be alone.  
The next month was uneventful, unless you count my mother almost blowing up  
the house by plugging too many things into one socket. It was now the first  
of September.  
"James wake up." My Mum said as she started to try and shake me awake, as  
if that would get much of a reaction out of me.  
" Do I have to?" I groaned. I had stayed up late last night watching a  
muggle movie with my Mum, as she hated watching them alone for fear that  
the people would come out of the screen and get her. I was amazed that she  
was able to get up this early.  
"Yes, now get up." She pulled the covers off my bed and put them on the  
floor, then left.  
All I could think was 'dear god why do I have to go back to school? Need  
sleep, must have sleep, need more' and then I fell asleep again. Lily was  
sitting on a heart shaped bed wearing a skimpy black lace piece of  
lingerie. Suddenly I woke up as I was making my way towards her. Damn it, I  
knew I shouldn't have watched Moulin Rouge with Mum last night.  
"Are you up yet? We need to get to the platform!" My mum yelled up the  
stairs.  
I get out of bed and put on some muggle clothes that would hopefully catch  
Lily's attention. Lily's bright green eyes, like little pools. All I could  
think of was her eyes while I got dressed. How was I supposed to get her to  
go out with me? Without having to stop jinxing Snape of course. Then an  
idea hit me, maybe I could make her jealous, I'll just go out with some  
bimbo, as soon as Lily finds out she can't have me she'll go after me, then  
I'd get her, dump the bimbo, and she'd be all mine. I'm just so smart.  
"James! Come on we need to go!" Mum yelled up the stairs for the third time  
that day. Then it struck me how curious it was that my Mum liked to yell so  
much.  
"Ready" I yelled back, I guess it runs in the family. I arrived downstairs,  
waved my wand and my trunk and owl arrived immediately by my side ready for  
departure.  
"My, my what brought about this change in your clothing? Trying to impress  
that Lily girl?" God did she like to poke her nose in places that it didn't  
belong, I hoped that that wasn't genetic too.  
"Mum! No, I've decided to give up on her." I replied only giving her the  
crucial info, for when she found out I was going out with someone else. She  
always found out what I was up to at Hogwarts. She got her information  
through dad who was a good friend of Dumbledore's who knew everything that  
was going on in the school, especially about me. Maybe dad had asked him to  
spy on me! Of course thought this was only impulse, I knew I wasn't being  
spied on. Dumbledore didn't have time these days with the school and  
Voldemort on the rise and everything. Anyways we go to platform 9 ¾ by  
dissaparating, we used the floo to get to Diagon ally because dad needed  
the practice. I spotted Lily chatting with her two friends, what were their  
names again? Sara and Francesca? It didn't matter to me; all I cared about  
was Lily.  
That's the end of this Chapter others will be posted soon. Hopefully.  
Please review! I Need Reviews! 


	2. Hogwarts Express Part One

Chapter Two The Hogwarts Express: Part one  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you've seen in the books  
***LPOV***  
"So, do you have any idea who the head boy is?" I asked Jessica and Serene.  
I had been made head girl and was anxious to know whom I'd have to work  
with.  
"Didn't Potter tell you during your snoging session?" asked Serene.  
"We did not snog!" I yelled at her. How could she think I could snog with  
that brainless git?  
"Sirius told me a week ago, Potter is the new head boy." Serene replied  
simply.  
"What?!" I was in a state of shock. How could Dumbledore possibly think  
that James bigheaded Potter would make a good head boy? First he kisses me,  
then he's made head boy, what is this world coming to?  
"Why's Potter staring at you?" asked Jessica.  
"How should I know? Probably gonna come up soon and ask me out again." I  
looked back at him. He looked good in those cargo jeans and polo shirt.  
Trough it I could see the body that years of Quiddich seeker for the past %  
years had given him. God he looked hot, no, no remember who you're talking  
about. James walked up to us.  
***JPOV***  
God did Lily look good, no I repeatedly said to myself. You are going to  
ask out her friend Jessica. Yes, Jessica, Lily's friend." I looked at  
Jessica, she had nothing on Lily in the looks department, but was cute  
enough and she'd do for now.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
"I think your mistaken, you always ask Lily out. I'm not Lily."  
"I know that, you're Jessica, the person I just asked out." Then the  
whistle tooted.  
"Bye James!" My Mum yelled across the station, then dissaparated. We then  
all headed on to the train, stopping in the corridor.  
"So, do you have an answer for me yet?"  
"Um." she looked at Lily who was busy staring out the window at her parents  
who were waving at her to notice what was going on. "Sure why not?" That  
caught Lily's attention. My plan was taking effect. Excellent. Should I  
kiss Jess now? I was anxious to see Lily's reaction to that. So I kissed  
her on the lips, just a quick kiss, then looked for Lily to see how she had  
handled it. She wasn't there. Damn, oh well, hopefully she'd be around next  
time.  
"I'll be right back." Jess and Serene went to go find Lily. I wasn't up for  
waiting, so I went into the compartment I'd seen Sirius, Remus, and Peter  
head into earlier.  
"So, have you asked Lily again?" Sirius questioned.  
"No, actually I haven't. I asked Jessica Anderson out."  
Everyone's mouths opened at these words. "What?!" Remus and Sirius said in  
unison.  
"I've formed a plan." And I told them what I planned to do to get Lily.  
"Well then, do you mind if I ask Evans out?" Remus responded to my plan.  
"OF COURSE I DO!! As long as I'm dating Jess, I've still got a claim on  
Evans!" I yelled at him, as my Mum's genes kicked in again.  
"Well then, do you wanna go on a double date with me and Serene?"  
"Um, why not? But you see, I need some advice." My voice started going  
shaky. "How should I go about it with Jess? Hot and sexy, or calm and  
gentleman like?"  
"Calm and gentleman like" said Remus, while Sirius responded "Hot, and  
sexy."  
"Where's Pete?" Just then realizing his absence from the compartment.  
"Dunno probably got lost or something." At that we started laughing at the  
expense of one of our friends, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
When I finally managed to get a hold of myself I continued "Well, which one  
of you has the better reasoning?"  
"If you do it calm and gentleman like, then Lily will realize that she  
wants that too."  
"Sirius?" I asked waiting for his response.  
"Well, as long as you're doing this, then shouldn't you be getting some?  
Also, Serene says she has a feeling that Lily has a bit of an attraction  
towards you." This was a much better answer than Remus'.  
"Sorry Remus, but Sirius seems to make more sense. So, hot and sexy it is  
then."  
"I'd just like to know, what are you gonna do when you brake up with Lily's  
best friend?" Remus felt he needed to point out any flaws, damn him. I  
always figured that Jess would take it well, but obviously that was just  
wishful thinking, she'll go crazy when she finds out that I used her to get  
Lily, damn. Then she'll probably get Lily to dump me, double damn, or is  
that triple damn, whatever, I made my point.  
"I see that by the look on you face you haven't thought this through ey?"  
Why did he have to act so smug about it?  
"What should I do?" The panic was finally starting to kick in. I'm slow  
with emotions, so sue me.  
"You should stay with her, for about two moths. You shouldn't try and  
shagg, or go too far with snogging. Then brake up, and go after someone  
that'll fit into your plan better." Remus seemed oddly well prepared with a  
response.  
Then Sirius opened his mouth to voice his opinion, but I cut him off. "No,  
Sirius. The last thing I need is more of your advice."  
"Hey, you liked my advice just fine 10 seconds ago." Sirius was being  
sarcastically offended, which was his way of showing annoyance.  
"Yes, but that was about a completely different matter. Anyways, no matter  
what you say I'm gonna go with Remus on this one, so save your breath." I  
was now becoming a bit snappish, as I hadn't eaten since last night.  
"But you just wasted it!" Now Sirius was a bit less sarcastic, more pissed  
off. "Give it back!" And the sarcasm bakes its comeback.  
"Shut it!" I wasn't in the mood for Sirius' complaints. Then Lily Evans  
walked in to our compartment, and the room is in a state of shocked  
silence, as she comes backwards into the room, looking up and down the  
hall. She closes the door and turns around to face us. Then it was her turn  
to be in the state of shock. She looked so hot when she was scared.  
***LPOV***  
Shit! Out of all the compartments, I decide to go in the one that just  
happens to contain James Potter. Why did He have to be in this one? Okay  
get a hold of yourself. All it is, is Potter and his friends.  
"Hello, what has inspired this sudden, but perfectly welcome, visit?"  
Sirius asked, as though this was routine.  
"I thought this compartment was empty." I felt so foolish.  
"What would have given you that idea? I would have thought the yelling  
would have given you the opposite impression." Why was James just staring  
at me?  
Noticing my glance at him caused his eyes to travel to the floor. What was  
he so nervous about? He had it all.  
"Well I'll be going now." I made my way back around to face the door, when  
someone grabbed my hand, and spun me back around.  
"Please don't go Lily." I was now facing Potter. I was also shocked, not  
only by the fact that he still seemed to have feelings for me, but the fact  
that he called me Lily. We never called each other by anything but our  
surnames. What should I say? What should I do? Pull away, that's it. Leave  
anyway, come on girl, do it, he's Jess' now. Just go. I leave, Potter  
fallows me into the corridor, where we bump into Serene and Jess just  
outside the compartment.  
"Have you seen Sirius?" Serene asked looking into the compartment. Upon  
spotting Sirius she barges in, and they start to snog. Some how while  
snogging, Sirius manages to push Remus out of the compartment, and shuts  
the door.  
"Hey everyone." Remus says from on top of Jess, as that's where he landed  
from Sirius' push. Jess smiles at him.  
"James, can I talk to you in private?" Jess asked Potter.  
I've decided to end the chapter here, there will be two parts of it. I'm  
just so worn out, I would also appreciate any HP fanfic recommendations,  
more stuff too read will motivate me to spend more time on the internet  
writing. Oh, yeah, thanks to all who reviewed! This is all very detailed,  
so time will be going very slowly, It's $ chapters just to get to the first  
day at Hogwarts. 


	3. Hogwarts Express Part Two, Courtney

Hogwarts Express Part Two Courtney  
Thanks for 1st chapter review: SezZie Enrose36 Lapis  
And in case you didn't notice, the tiny part I was missing was the part  
where the Head boy and girl talk to the prefects, it really wasn't that  
important. Also I would like to add how sorry I am that this chapter is so  
short and the time it took me to update. Longer chapters are coming soon!  
I've already written them, I just hate typing.  
***JPOV***  
"Sure," and fallowed her further down the train to the last empty  
compartment, then closed the door. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"James, no offence or anything, really, but you see -oh dear god this is  
going to be difficult." She looked close to tears, and I had no idea how to  
handle this.  
"Go ahead, just spill it, take a few deep breaths, then talk."  
"I-I don't think we should date because you see I've kinda got a crush on  
someone else, and I don't think it would be fair to have a relationship  
based on nothing." She said this all very fast.  
"Who?" Curiosity was getting the better of me.  
"Huh?" She seemed taken by surprise.  
"Who?" I repeated.  
"Um, Remus." She was now shy, how do girls change their emotions so fast?  
One moment they're surprised, the next they're shy. Why did god have to  
make girls so complex? To give guys a headache, and boost pharmacy sales?  
"Look James, I'm sorry about this I-" Then I cut her off.  
"Don't worry about it. It's okay."  
"Thank you so much for understanding." While she talked I was chanting  
'YES!' to myself.  
"Well then, I'll see you around." I left. Now I had to find someone else to  
make Lily jealous, but who? There was a group of Hufflepuffs from my year  
at the end of the corridor. The one in the middle was cute, what was her  
name? I stepped closer and they started staring at me, Potter charm of  
course, well time to ask her out, no? Thankfully I had over heard one of  
them calling her Courtney. I stepped up to her surrounded by her friends.  
"Hi Courtney." I said casually.  
"Hi James." She was giggling, and it was getting slightly on my nerves, did  
she have a giggling disorder or something?  
"Could I speak to you alone?" I hoped that maybe less pressure from her  
friends might lessen her shrill aggravating laughter.  
"Sure" she replied then turned to her friends, "go ahead to the  
compartment, I'll be there in a second." The girls fallowed the command  
from their leader and left into a compartment. Thank the lord, the giggling  
subsided. She turned back to me and asked with a straight face "What?"  
"Would you like to go out with me?" I truly din't care what she said, if  
she said no there were others that would be more than willing to go out  
with me, my fan club excluded.  
"Of course, but why'd you have my friends leave?" She then looked like she  
was struggling to think, crap, a no-brains girlfriend.  
"Oh, I thought that was obvious, because if other people knew I was dating  
the most georgous girl of the year then I'd be hexed left and right." I  
repied thinking of some lame, sorry excuse other than 'to stop your bloody  
head-ach-causing-giggling'.  
"A secret relationship? Sounds fun. I'll meet you tomorrow at 8 in the  
astronomy tower." Then she pecked me on the cheek and went off to join her  
friends. 


	4. Interrogation

Interrogation  
A/N: Okay, I've decided to post short chappies more frequently like this.  
Okay works for me, so it'll have to work for you.  
Special thanks to B-a-B-i because I found the greatest story on your  
favorites list, and it is now on mine, thus this chapter is dedicated to  
you.  
***JPOV***CONTINUED  
I wandered down the corridor, back to the compartment that hopefully didn't  
contain a shagging Sirius and Serene. I knocked loudly on the door. There  
was no answer, so I walked in. The compartment was completely empty except  
for a certain lily Evans, who was sitting alone crying like there was no  
tomorrow. I was stunned, I had never before seen Evans cry like she was  
now. I started to back out of the room, when she looked up and saw me  
gawking at her.  
"What do you want Potter?" she said trying with all her might to stifle the  
tears that were running down her cheeks with a wipe of her hand. I wish I  
could be that hand, and touch her face. The kiss in Diagon Ally was not  
enough to sustain my desire of Lily Evans, if anything the kiss made me  
want her more. I wanted this complex girl sitting in front of me to be mine  
forever, I even went as far as to consider stop jinxing Snape, but that  
feeling stopped as soon as I took my gaze off her and focused on my shoes  
instead. Then all of a sudden after the thoughts of Snape and his dark arts  
and potions, two words suddenly came to mind: love potion.  
"I just thought Sirius and Remus would be in here." I said trying to hold  
in my anxiety and want to give her a good snogging.  
***LPOV***  
"Well you thought wrong." I snapped back, as it was all I could do to  
prevent from blurting out my feelings like 'I wanna go out with you but I  
can't because you're with Jessica' or 'I would love to snog you till the  
sun dies out'. The image of us snogging in Diagon Ally came into my mind. I  
shivered trying to make myself realize how wrong it looked, while knowing  
how right it felt. Goddamn James Potter!  
"Calm down Evans, it was a mistake, even perfectionists like you make  
them." James said in response.  
That was it! These feelings were a mistake! They were probably some other  
emotion that I being inexperienced with the whole liking thing,  
automatically jumped to the most idiotic answer. Yes, yes, that was it. I  
smiled.  
"What's with you?" James asked seeing the smug smile creep up my face.  
"Oh, nothing. How are you and Jess?" I asked knowing nothing would be new  
since the last time I saw them five minutes ago.  
"We decided that "we" wouldn't work out, so we broke up I guess." James  
replied.  
Hold on a sec, Jess and James aren't together? That must be the world  
record for a relationship or something. "Why?" I blurted out without  
thinking of how painful the topic might be for James.  
"Well I guess it's because she likes someone else." James said unfazed by  
the topic of his ex.  
"Who?" I said eagerly.  
"What's with the interrogation Evans?" He seemed a tad ticked off now.  
"Is it wrong to want to know who my friend fancies?" Hoping I sounded  
defensive, instead of meek like how I was inside.  
"I guess. Remus Lupin, and I thought she was your best mate?" James was the  
one interrogating now, but I didn't care to argue. 


	5. Another Kiss

Another Kiss  
A/N: I know, I am the laziest git on the face of the earth, well you got  
your chapter so, uh, oh crap I forgot what I wanted to say. Whatever, here  
it is.  
"No, Serene is. Jess and I are only friends. Just like you and Remus." I  
said thinking hard. I needed to come up with an excuse to stay; I didn't  
want to leave him. Suddenly a large group of girls opened the door of the  
compartment. I recognized them as James' fan club.  
***JPOV***  
Oh crap. I finally get into a conversation that includes little to no  
arguing with Lily, and those stupid crazed girls interrupt it. Then it hit  
me, pretend Lily was my girlfriend so they leave. Then if she gets mad I'll  
say it was to keep them away. It was worth a shot. Then I summoned Lily  
over next to me and I held her in one arm to make it look as though we were  
together, also to prevent her from falling over. God her skin was soft. I  
wonder if she uses moisturizer. "Hello, let me introduce you to my  
girlfriend, Lily Evans."  
"What?!" They all yelled in unison.  
To prove my point I kissed Lily and because I caught he off guard I was  
able to place my tong in her mouth and to my surprise she did the same. At  
seeing this the girls left us to our kissing, which continued until about a  
minute after the door closed. Then without notice Lily pulled away. "What's  
wrong?"  
***LPOV***About 3 minutes previously  
Oh my god, James' hand feels so good against my waist. I was ignoring what  
James was saying until he said "my girlfriend, Lily Evans."  
"What?!" The fan club yelled in unison, I however was in such a state of  
shock that I was left speechless. Since when was I his girlfriend? How dare-  
(alt writing because I have the power: and then he kissed me. And Then He  
Kissed Me plays in the background) but my thoughts were cut off by James'  
lips fallowed by his tong. Caught up in the moment I stuck my tong into his  
mouth. This was pure bliss. Why did I think this was horrible again?  
Because this is James Potter, the arrogant bigheaded ass that wants you for  
your body, my mind replied. At that I pulled away not taking notice that  
the fan club had left.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
What should I say? Quick, quick come up with some reason. "How dare you do  
that! You had no right to do that!" I yelled in a squeaky voice.  
"What are you on about Lily?"  
"You know damn strait what I'm talking about!"  
"The kiss? Well from what you did and the fact that it took you so long to  
pull away, you enjoyed it just as much as I did." He seemed fairly calm,  
yet holding back the anger while I yelled at him.  
"How dare you try and place the blame on me Potter! It was all your fault  
Potter! If you hadn't- If you didn't-" I was then overcome with anger and  
stormed out of the room as Sirius and Remus entered.  
A/N: Review and most likely you will be seeing more chapters soon! I feel  
so like Trelawny. So what did you think of the second kiss? It's called the  
kiss, because that is kinda what started the relation ship, you'll see,  
that is if you review. James being a virgin is coming up soon 


	6. Almost At Hogwarts

Almost At Hogwarts  
A/N: This chapter is not going to contain James' confession, however, if I  
get enough updates (about 5) then I will make sure it is in the next  
chapter and that it will come soon.  
***JPOV***  
I was bewildered, one moment we're snogging, the next she bolts out of the  
room raging mad.  
"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Sirius asked.  
"I- I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." I responded.  
"I'll promise only if you tell me what first." And I just go and shoot my  
mouth off.  
"Lily and I just snogged again." Stupid, stupid move, he was suppose to  
promise first!  
"I guess your jealousy plan is working. Where's Jess?" God was he stupid.  
"We broke up Padfoot, god, where have you been?" I answered.  
"Shagging Serene." I should have seen that coming.  
"Yeah, like we really needed to know that. Well in case you want to know,  
I'm dating someone new." I said then was interrupted by Remus  
"Me too."  
"Why am I the one always left in the dark about my fellow marauders love  
lives?" Sirius said, sounding unconvincingly annoyed.  
"You're never left in the dark, you always have some girl with you." I said  
making fun of what Sirius just said. "And just guessing, but are you dating  
Jess by any chance Moony?"  
"How in bloody hell did you know that?" Remus was shocked.  
"So you're seeing Jess now?" Sirius seemed confused "I'm so confused!" My  
suspicions were verified. "Then who are you seeing Prongs?"  
"Courtney something." I replied.  
"You don't even know her name?" Remus questioned.  
"What does it matter anyway? I'll just dump her and go back after Li-Evans.  
I do believe that the jealousy is no longer necessary." Then my mind  
wandered back to what happened prior to Sirius and Remus' entrance.  
***LPOV***  
I ran down the hallway then accidentally bumped into someone because I was  
in tears. It was Chris Upton. He grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling  
over. Then he looked me in the eyes and said, "Are you okay? Can I help  
you?"  
That was so sweet. James would never be concerned about me like that. "Uh,  
sorry, it's just- just (sigh)."  
"Just what?" He continued to look in to my eyes.  
"Potter." I whispered in reply.  
"What did he do to you? Did he-" But he was cut off by the abrupt stop of  
the train, which caused us to topple to the floor. I landed on top of him.  
I just laid there for a second then- it must have been an allusion because  
I was just with him- I looked to where Chris' head should have been and  
there, was the face of James Potter staring back at me. Dear god I didn't  
know it had gotten this bad. I got up ASAP and left, as I had changed into  
my robes as soon as I got on the train, and merged into the crowd.  
***JPOV***  
I had just gotten off the train. Now where did Lily go? I searched the  
crowd for the sign of a redhead with the hairstyle I knew so well from  
spending all that time staring at her. Then I saw her, She was trying to  
make her way through the crowd to a specific carriage, but what's this?  
Chris Upton fallowing Lily? My Lily? I don't think so. I rushed though the  
crowd trying to get to the carriage that Lily was heading for before she  
got there. I made it less than two seconds before Lily arrived, fallowed  
closely by Chris. "Lily? I think we need to talk, about what happened on  
the train." We did need to talk, especially about why Chris was fallowing  
her.  
"She's not going anywhere with you Potter. Not after whatever you did to  
her." Chris said defensively. What the hell?!  
"I believe he was talking to me Chris and I can speak for myself." She said  
calmly, then turned to me and said, "Get in."  
We both got into the empty carriage that we were in front of and closed the  
door. The carriage began to move. "Talk." was all Lily could say to me.  
"I understand that the kiss was out of line, but I didn't want the girls  
fawning over me anymore." Shit. What a lame excuse, after we get out I  
wouldn't be surprised if she ran into Chris' arms.  
"I can't believe the famous James Potter doesn't want girls fawning over  
him." She said in an overly sarcastic voice. Hearing that from her, I just  
felt like killing myself.  
"I-" I said but was cut off by the abrupt halt of the carriage and the  
opening of the carriage door.  
A/N: I'm stopping there because that is where the first chapter was  
supposed to end; also I feel that the cliffie might bring about more  
reviews. Also, please read Nameless, I haven't gotten any reviews and don't  
know if I should keep going with it.  
xxGinnyxx- I'm sorry but I can't answer that, It would give away a part of  
the plot. The answer is coming however, just keep reviewing. 


	7. Finally At Hogwarts

Finally At Hogwarts  
A/N: Ha! I got four more reviews! There was no fifth so you just get  
what's here. I'll need another 3 to get to the James being a virgin part.  
POW! Chris Upton knocked me out.  
***LPOV***  
"Chris! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" I couldn't  
believe it, Chris had just punched James in the face, and now James was  
laying unconscious on the floor with blood slowly flowing out through his  
nose. He looked so helpless. I now realized I had in fact fallen for him,  
hard, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from wanting him.  
(A/N: this is kinda like nightingale syndrome from back to the future)  
"He was hurting you wasn't he? You practically told me so." He said in his  
defense.  
"When did I say that?!" I couldn't believe that he thought that I somehow  
told him that James was hurting me. How could he have gotten that message  
out of any of my words?  
"Before you got into the carriage with him." He replied.  
"WHAT!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had somehow told him that  
James was hurting me, when at the time there was only one thing in my mind  
at the time: 'Back off'.  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't stand to see you get hurt Lily. He doesn't  
deserve to know you." No, you don't deserve to know me, talk about lack of  
belief in woman's rights.  
"You have no right to decide for me who I should see. What would you do if  
I said 'I love James Potter'?" Oh my god! As I said it I knew it was true,  
I love James Potter. It had only been seconds since I realized my crush,  
but somehow it grew into a love. I was using all of my willpower to keep  
myself under control, and not snog the unconscious form on the floor.  
Half an hour later James was laying on one of the beds in the hospital  
wing, and I was sitting right beside him. He looked so helpless. Madam  
Parson, the nurse, had cleaned up his bloody nose and now we were just  
waiting for him to wake up. His eyes suddenly started to open slightly. Oh  
dear god, I didn't know how mush longer I would be able to restrain myself  
from snogging his brains out (That is if he has any). When his eyes fully  
opened I snapped and kissed him. We were kissing for about a minute when I  
pulled away slowly.  
"Hello to you too, but if my memory serves me correctly you were angry with  
me for kissing you on the train, and then you go and kiss me." He stated  
the obvious. How cute.  
"James, I have something I need to tell you." I was getting a bit nervous,  
but I had to tell him.  
"What's wrong Lily?" He seemed extremely concerned. Shit, this is going to  
be hard. 'Come on Evans, you and do it' went through my head. Wait, when  
did I start calling myself Evans? Oh well.  
"I love you." The room was silent for a minute until Courtney, a Hufflepuff  
from our year entered heading strait for James. What the fuck was she doing  
here?  
***JPOV***  
Shit! Damn! Fuck! Thousands of swears ran through my head at that moment.  
Lily had jut admitted that she loves me, not likes me, not wants to go out  
with me, but loves me, then to screw everything up my current girlfriend  
has to come in and mess it all up for me. Lily will leave me and I'll be  
stuck with what's her name.  
"Oh, James! I came as soon as I heard- what's she doing here?" Se said  
looking daggers at Lily.  
"I believe I have just as much right as you to be here if not more." Lily  
seemed fairly calm, considering the circumstances.  
"Uh, what are you doing here Courtney?" Was all I managed to say.  
"I've come to help heal my boyfriend of course." She said as if it were the  
most obvious thing in the world.  
A/N: I've decided to stop there so I'll have another cliffie, how will Lily  
react to this news? All will be revealed within the week. Many thanks to  
reviewers and people who put me on their favorites list! Hugs and Kisses!  
But please look at Nameless, no one has reviewed and I don't know weather  
or not to continue. Check it out! I will love you forever if you do! So  
review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	8. Confessions

Confessions  
xxGinnyxx  
A/N: HA! I got my three reviews, so as promised, here is your chapter that  
goes up to James' admittance that he's still a virgin. Also, I would really  
appreciate any reviews for my other story entitled Nameless, I haven't  
gotten any reviews for that fic yet and I don't know weather or not to  
continue with it. I am however going to continue with this fic.  
"Your boyfriend?" Lily was starting to get upset; I could see the fire in  
her eyes.  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Courtney responded. Catfight.  
"No, just that your 'boyfriend' snogged me on the train." Lily replied.  
I was in deep shit now. I had half a mind to run now, out of the hospital  
wing. I fallowed that half of my mind and sprinted out of the Hospital  
wing, making my way down to the Great Hall. I managed to make my way down  
there with out any trouble, slowed down a bit when I reached the Gryffindor  
table. "Help me!" I hissed at Sirius.  
"Calm down, what's wrong?" He said turning around to look at me.  
"Come with me." I said and dragged him out of the great hall while he  
reached for one more brownie. I pulled him all the way t the boy's  
bathrooms where we could talk without being discovered by any girls.  
"Co, wets gon on?" Sirius said with his mouth half full of brownie. But I  
managed to decipher what he said with ease having been with him for about  
half my life.  
"Lily" I said simply. Sirius swallowed.  
""I heard you got knocked out by Chris, why?" Why was Sirius being so  
concerned? That was very out of character.  
"Because. well, I snogged Lily on the train." I continued with the story  
and when I finished all Sirius could do was let his mouth hang open, which  
trust me was not pleasant as his breath smelled of onions, no brownie could  
ever cover up that odor. Why Sirius likes raw onions is beyond me. "So,  
what should I do?" I asked.  
"No idea. You've just lost yourself two hot babes. That's never happened to  
me before." Sirius started smiling slightly. "Just get another girl I  
guess, and keep your pants on when you're around Lily. I know you think she  
still loves you, but it's not true. She'll want to blow your bloody brains  
out." (A/N: Sirius obviously has no experience with love, poor him. Maybe  
he should. GIVE OPINIONS IN REVIEWS)  
Sirius was right. Whoa, that sounded weird, Sirius and right have never  
been on the same sentence before. Well he was right; I had screwed up so  
bad that I'd lost all my chances with Lily. Her love for me was probably  
not strong enough for her to forgive me for what I've just put her through,  
but she was a hell of a good kisser. "You're right" there it is again "Well  
I'm going to bed. I'm not hungry."  
"Okay, I'll see you later. And try not to get all hung up on Evans, this  
was for the best, I think." Then Sirius left back to the feast, and I  
headed to the common room. Guess who I saw there. Lily Evans, sitting on  
the couch balling her eyes out saying something like "Damn Potter with his  
good looks." Then she looked up as she heard the portrait door close. I  
just stood there gazing at her.  
***LPOV***  
Dear god, I wonder how much he heard. But that didn't matter now. No, I  
couldn't believe that I'd fallen for a cheating bastard. "What do you want  
Potter?" I said not looking into his eyes, my major weakness.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Lily. I love you. I've told you that I  
don't know how many times, but I don't think you believed me. I asked Her  
out on the train because it entered my mind that you would never go out  
with me, so to forget my pain I decided to turn to someone else. I'm so  
sorry Lily. I never meant to hurt you, you mean to much to me. You are the  
reason I try to live. I'd do anything to be with you. You- I- you mean  
everything to me Lily. Kinda like Romeo and Juliet, you are the sun in my  
life, and I revolve around you. I can only hope you can forgive me for my  
stupid actions, because I know that nothing will ever replace you in my  
life." (Awh, James has a sensitive side.)  
That was so charming, I couldn't help but look into his eyes and then I  
knew that he was genuinely sorry. I simply ran up to him and we started  
snogging. This felt so right. How was I able to go seventeen years of my  
life without experiencing this wonderful sensation that was at this very  
moment flooding my body with happiness. We continued kissing for five  
minutes, and then I pulled away, hearing some noise coming down the  
corridor. Oh my god, had the feast ended already?  
"This way" James pulled me upstairs into his dormitory, closed the  
curtains, and put a silencing charm around his bed. We started kissing  
again.  
***JPOV***  
God did this feel right (repetitive I know). He was right now showing Lily  
his true feelings, something he never imagined would happen. Her tong was  
making its way through my mouth, while mine was doing the same. Then Lily  
began to cry, and I pulled away this time. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh James, I'm just a bit worried that you are using me for a one night  
stand. If you broke up with me I don't know what I'd do. I love you so  
much." She said through sniffles.  
I began to stroke her hair in a comforting manner and said, "I love you  
too, too much to go and through away of something as good as we have right  
now. You might think I'm slow but I'm not slow enough to not realize that  
what we have is too good to give up."  
This cheered her up to some extent. "Yeah, thank you James. You're so  
sweet. Well, I'm going to bed." She said and made to get up.  
"Wait! There's a perfectly good bed right here for us to sleep on." I said.  
"I need to sleep and I don't think I'd manage to by sleeping in the same  
bed as you." She responded. That was a bit cruel getting a guy's hopes up  
like that. I however accepted her excuse, no matter how disappointed by the  
response. I didn't want to rush things if she wasn't ready. I did, like I  
said, not want to lose her, especially over something as stupid as her  
being in my bed.  
"Well, before you leave, I just want to ask you one more thing, will you go  
out with me, tomorrow night at 8?" I asked  
She smiled at me and replied, "Sounds great, I'll meet you back up here."  
Then she left me to dell on thoughts of where to take her tomorrow night. I  
decided on the room of requirement as we could have anything we needed if  
things progressed to the next step. It would be my first time, yeah sure  
I'd gotten pretty close, but I' never let myself go that far. I was saving  
myself for Lily, and knowing that I was her first boyfriend, I had beaten  
up all others that even attempted to ask her out, even Sirius, so I'd be  
her first. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.  
***LPOV***  
I can't believe it. I had enough strength to not go all the way with James  
the first night, no matter how tempted I was to stay. Then my mind turned  
to think about how many times James must have done it. 5? 15? I didn't care  
too much as long as he was mine now. Next I was just standing outside my  
dormitory thinking of the feeling that rushed through me when he kissed me.  
God did I love him, and thought that maybe soon I'd let him introduce his  
body to mine. I'd done it only once before, last summer my boyfriend and I  
did it, as I was trying to forget about what James had done to me earlier  
that day in Diagon Ally. I regret now losing my virginity to that git,  
because after he had me he left. But that didn't stop my pursuit of love,  
because I was stronger than that. (Does that answer your question  
xxGinnyxx?) I went into the dorm and unfortunately woke up Serene, who just  
happened to be a light sleeper.  
"Where have you been? You weren't at the feast, and it's 10 at night."  
Serene hissed.  
"I was with Potter." I answered simply.  
"You two were snogging!" She hissed again.  
"No we weren't!" I was hissing now.  
"Well you two were doing something, I can see your bruised lip." Damn it  
why did she have to be so observant?  
"Fine we were snogging. So?" I asked.  
"So?! You said you'd never snog that guy, what made my best mate change her  
mind?" She asked.  
"He really loves me, and for some reason that I can not fathom, I love him  
too." I answered.  
"He said he loved you?" Serene asked.  
"Yeah, he did." What was the big deal?  
"He said the same thing when we were dating, which reminds me, he never  
shagged me (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Serene and James dated in 6th  
year). I mean we snogged yeah, but never shagged. He said he 'didn't want  
to rush it'" What? When did they date?  
"Wait, when did you date?"  
"Over the summer for a month between fifth and sixth year." She answered.  
"And why didn't you tell me about this?"  
"Because nothing came of it. It was a one moth thing." Serene responded.  
"Well, anyways, all he seems to want to do is shag me. You don't  
think.maybe he's still a- nah. He must have done it with someone right?" I  
asked.  
"I guess, but he just might be." Serene responded.  
"It'd be weird thought, taking away a guy's .virginity." I said but there  
was no answer as Serene had fallen back asleep. I however stayed awake  
wondering. I'd ask him first thing tomorrow. And with that I settled into a  
restless sleep.  
  
A/N: There you go the info you've been waiting for. Next day=  
confrontation! HA! I'll update soon, but the chapter won't be as long  
seeing as I have a short attention span. Hope you got what you were hoping  
for. Ha, that sounded pathetic. Talk to you soon, and there needs to be hm,  
7 reviews for the next update. Ha, I have demands! 


	9. Confrontation

Confrontation  
A/N: Ha! I gots my 7 reviews, actually eight, but one of 'em was me, sees,  
I gots another name, mrssiriusleeblack. Well, without further ado, and  
because I have no life, the next chapter.  
I got out of bed and went downstairs where Remus and Sirius were playing  
chess. "Where's James?" I asked them.  
"Up stairs" Sirius replied. I made up to the dorm when I heard Sirius shout  
after me "You're welcome!" I entered the boy's dormitory where I found  
James sleeping on his bed. He just looked so sweet and innocent when he was  
sleeping. Then he started to stir and turned to see me and said "Lily? What  
are you doing up here?"  
"Uh, I just wanted to ask you something. Where's Peter?" I responded.  
"I dunno. He's not up here though. What did you want to ask me?" he said as  
he got up and wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.  
Concentrate Evans, "Uh, um" this is so awkward "Have you ever um done it  
before?"  
***JPOV***  
I was not expecting this. I was definitely not expecting this. "Um never."  
Why was she asking me this? "Why?" It's not like she's ever done it before.  
"Um, well, you see, I'm not a virgin, and it just wouldn't feel right if I  
took yours." She answered.  
"What?! When have you done it? I've chased off any guy that's ever tried to  
come near you." How in the bloody hell did this happen? Crap, if she's  
already done it, and I'm bad, what if she breaks up with me because of  
that?  
"Last summer. My boyfriend and I'd been dating that summer, but after  
taking away my innocence he left me." She said.  
"Oh Lily," I felt so bad for her, and a strong surge to hex the evil  
bastard that did that to Lily into next week. I kissed her forehead. "So  
what do you mean by "it wouldn't feel right"?" I asked.  
"Um, I mean I've heard of a guy taking a girl's but never the other way  
around. I'd just have to get use to the idea before we can take our  
relationship to that level. It'll only take about 3 weeks, maybe more. How  
come you've never done it before?" She said.  
"I've been saving myself, you know, for you. Because I've always imagined  
you as being my first and only." I said trying to sound sweet.  
"What about all of your other girlfriends?" She questioned.  
"When they wanted to do it I just somehow summoned the strength to resist."  
I was so god damn nervous. I didn't know if I could kiss her and keep my  
hand off her. I just kept reminding myself, you've been in control for 6  
years, three weeks won't make much difference. Then she kissed me, I assume  
it was out of sympathy, but I didn't give a damn. I pushed my tong through  
her lips as she did the same. We kissed for about five minutes until I  
seemed to have lost control and ran my hand up her thigh and under her  
skirt and towards her underwear. She pulled away.  
"James, please don't do that. I'm not ready for that yet. Just wait then  
I'll be all yours." She said as she made her way back towards me and  
whispered the last part in my ear. At least I'd have some idea of what I  
was doing when the time came, as I went to the room of requirement in fifth  
year to learn about it, and yeah you get the idea, it's just that Sirius  
came too, which confused me to no end.  
"Sorry Lily. I- I've never lost control like that. I love you, and you know  
I'd never want to rush things." Even though I did. "I can't imagine  
jeopardizing our relationship for something like that." Now that was a  
downright lie, it just seemed right to say it at the time.  
"Well, first I love you too, and thank you for respecting my wishes.  
Second, I think you've had enough kissing for now. I have to get to  
classes. I'll see you later." And with that she left. Damn, I was so close.  
Well, at least she's mine now. I take out an old piece of parchment, which  
reads:  
J P's life long goals:  
Get Lily Evans to go out with me  
Get into her panties  
Get her to marry me  
Have kids with her  
Become an Auror  
Help the Chudly Cannons win the world cup  
Kill Voldemort  
I checked off number one. One down six to go. 'I wonder what color her bra  
is.' went through my head as I looked at number two. I had written this  
list about four years ago with a few alterations and additions. Now then  
what do I have to do now? The warning bell rang. Class! I ran all the way  
to charms making it there just as the bell wrang to start class.  
A/N: okay, that was quick for me. Let's say, another 5 reviews for the  
next chapter? Yes. Now, for responces to reviews (this was recommended to  
me by my best friend Essie.)  
water-lily-113: oh, poor thing! Risking your health to review! Well I hope  
that chapter made it worth the risk.  
M*andy, luvin yah: Was this soon enough?  
Jessie xxx: I updated soon, but I'm not so sure about the loving part. Jk,  
I love all my reviewers!  
J.E.A.R.Potter:Well he did in this chapter. And I repeat my self, was this  
soon enough?  
xxGinnyxx: Yeah, he is, but he is getting his advice from looking at his  
parednt, which unfortunately was a bad example for him to look at.  
... :And that's not all, Lily IS experienced.  
mrs.siriusleeblack: do I have to respond to myself?  
Jen:I feel so horibe, you getting little sleep while I'm here getting in 10-  
12 hours a night! Well James doesn't care for the most part, but he does  
have to get a bit upset now doesn't he?  
So I you want to see your name in my fic, just press the little button down  
there that says review, say something then press send and the next chapter  
will have your name in it along with some response! 


	10. Charms

Charms  
A/N: okay, this chapter is going to be short, only because I'm getting to  
the part where I'm having a major writers cramp. I don't know what to have  
happen next. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated!  
***LPOV***  
It was just like James to come running into class just as the bell rang. It  
looked as though he was going to sit down next to me, which was why I as in  
such a state of shock when he walked pass me and sat down with Sirius,  
Remus and Peter. What the hell?! Oh well, I guess he needs to spend some  
time with his friends.  
"Hello? Lily? Remember us? Your friends?" Serene said.  
"Uh? What" I replied turning by head back from looking at James.  
"I knew it, she's completely lost her mind to Potter." Serene said to Jess.  
"It's James, and I believe that her mind's still well intact." James said  
from behind us.  
"What do you want James?" I asked him.  
"Why, I believe that we've been paired for today's charms assignment my  
love." James replied casually.  
"I'll go get the water." I walked to the front of the class and picked up a  
glass of water while everyone else was pairing up with their respective  
partner. I went back to where James was sitting. "So, why did you just pass  
by me earlier?" I wanted to make sure my suspicions were correct.  
"Because if I tried looking at you then I'd probably have lost control.  
Thankfully however talking to my friends seemed to install some control  
over myself." James said with that slight grin upon his face, the one that  
made me go weak in the knees.  
It was so like him to spit out a pathetic reason like that, but for some  
reason it seemed cute rather than the usual annoying. Maybe it was because  
of these newly founded feelings for him. Love could make a person change, a  
lot. One day he could be annoying and pompous, the next, the love of my  
life. Then my mind wandered back to the fact that he was still a virgin.  
Dear god did he have a lot of willpower and then it finally hit me. The  
fact of how sweet it was that James had the willpower to save himself for  
me, when there were hoards of pretty girls throwing themselves at him. Well  
at least I knew he would never cheat on me.  
A/N: well that was it, very short. I'm sorry. But as soon as this writer's  
block goes away I'll get you more of the fic. Now for the reviewers!  
M*andy, luvin yah: So do I, but without it, there's no plot device! Well I  
hope this update was soon enough.  
xxGinnyxx: Yes, I'd have to say his lifelong goals were my favorite part of  
the fic so far. I say that, because I don't know what should happen next.  
So, Review, and give me ideas!  
Jessie xxx: Yes, I did get my five reviews, very soon.  
lilynjamesAAF: Interesting good, or interesting bad?  
J.E.A.R.Potter: yes, He finally did it, it only took what, nine chapters,  
but he did it all the same.  
Jen: Yes, but it makes you wonder, how it was altered over the years, and  
when things were inserted.  
Irina: I'm sorry, but I refuse to change the format, being the lazy git I  
am, I just barely update often enough. That is to say, I stop looking for  
new fics, re-reading fics, and figuring out what should happen next.  
Now that I have finished with my reviews, I shall type my poem that I  
wrote, and I like. My bf thinks I could write the lyrics for Evanescence  
songs.  
To Sirius  
The love of my life has left me  
He died in the face of evil  
Breaking my heart over and over again  
Our child is all I have left of him  
Crying out all of the pain  
Tears leaving a trace  
Of undeniable disgrace  
I feel so alone  
Missing his kiss  
Holding me tight  
Wishing we could be together again  
But I must be strong  
I have to hold on  
It's the memory of our love  
That helps me survive   
Yeah, It's morbid, and it's obviously to Sirius Black. I love him. Most of  
my poetry is morbid. I wrote this one while I should have been writing my  
in-class essay for English class, but like I've told you, I have a short  
attention span. I wonder what I got on that essay. Well Review with Ideas!  
siriusremusjames aka mrs.siriusleeblack aka Kimberley notice the extra e. 


	11. The Return of Courtney

The Return of Courtney  
A/N: If you didn't look at my reviews, I wrote down the summary for this  
chapter or maybe chapters, I don't know yet. Well, on with the chapter!  
***JPOV***  
I wonder what she's thinking about. I know what I'd be thinking about if I  
were her, 'what did I do to deserve a guy like James?' Yeah, like she'd  
really be thinking that. I wish. Well Lily was really going well when  
Courtney came up to work at our table too, dragging along her partner  
Peter. Poor Peter, being stuck with that idiot. Well, we were working on  
our assignment when Courtney starts having trouble, and Peter being  
horrible at Charms, asked me to help her. So I go around the bench to help  
her right? Then if you'll believe it, the bitch started rubbing her hand up  
my thigh, and whispers in my ear "Love you". Well, Lily upon seeing this,  
and being the person that she is, came around the bench.  
"Get your hands off my boyfriend whore." Lily said in a surprisingly calm  
tone.  
"Since when was he your boyfriend? We never broke up, so technically he's  
still mine so if anyone's the whore it's you." Courtney answered with a  
slight sneer on her face.  
Yeah, there's just the fact that well, I don't give crap about you, and I  
was never hers to begin with, Lily on the other hand is a whole different  
story. "Yeah, Well at least he loves me, and I love him, the feeling is  
mutual. He however doesn't love you, nor ever will, so why don't you just  
keep your distance bitch." Lily said pointing out the obvious. When was the  
last time I told her I loved her? Maybe not often enough, because this  
effect that this catfight is having on me is painful.  
"Why you!" Was all Courtney managed to say before she lunged at Lily, and a  
fight began to ensue. As people in the class began to see the fight, they  
surrounded them and began to chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' and as everyone  
was gathered around, I was pushed out, and was forced to stand with  
Professor Flitwick who was unable to get to the center of the disruption. I  
struggled to get back into the middle, and make sure Lily was all right.  
Professor Flitwick however beat me to it, and the crowd backed away. There  
Lily was, on the floor, having deep cuts and now laying unconscious. I  
rushed to her side and tried to wake her, gently shaking her and saying her  
name. Then Professor interrupted me, and asked me to carry Lily to the  
Hospital wing. I obligingly complied. I scooped her up in my arms, and  
carried her off to the Hospital wing.  
"Madam Setra? Madam Setra?" I called, when she came out of her office.  
"What is it Potter?" She asked then spotted Lily unconscious in my arms.  
"Merlin, what happened to her?" She said as her gaze shifted from the form  
in my arms to my face.  
"I don't know." I replied as I placed her on a bed. Then Madam Setra began  
to clean up her cuts. "Will she be okay?" I asked.  
"I don't know Potter. Her wounds are fairly sever, and I believe she went  
into a comma when her head hit the floor." she replied. I was going to kill  
Courtney for doing this to my Lily. What happened to her anyways?  
I went back up to the charms classroom. Courtney wasn't there. I asked  
Sirius where she had gone and he told me that Peter had been told to take  
her to the Hospital wing too, her condition wasn't as serious as Lily's but  
she needed to see the nurse all the same. I immediately rushed out of the  
room.  
"Why, you'd think he'd be happy that girls were fighting over him so. I  
think we should try and help our dear fried sort out his priorities. What  
says you Moony?" Sirius asked as I was on my way out, but was not able to  
hear the response as I had already left. If Courtney wasn't in as bad a  
condition as Lily now, she'd be in a worse one once I finish with her.  
She'll wish she'd never been bourn.  
A/N: so you like what happened in this chapter? Well if you want to know  
what happens next you'll have to wait, or read my summaries that I write in  
my reviews of myself. Well now to respond to reviewers!  
Amanda: of course I would not do that. What kind of person do you think I  
am?  
M*andy, luvin yah: I hope you love this one too!  
Jessie xxx: Sorry if this isn't soon enough, but with writers block, lack  
of ideas, and the fact that I'm really lazy, I'm lucky I got this up when I  
did.  
amanda1543** : okay, did you know that you sent two of the same reviews?  
Well, snogged is passionate kissing, and shagging is going all the way/  
sex.  
Essie: Okay, Essie, bf, If you don't review this chapter I'll find some way  
to take your im away!  
xxGinnyxx: Thank you! Thank you so much! Did you know that you're the only  
one qwho attempted to help me out with this writers block? Not even my bf,  
tried to help! Thank you again! I hope you like this chapter.  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter: oh, now I get your name! You're the E in J.E.A.R.K.! wow,  
an I slow or does this happen to most other people?  
mrs.siriusleeblack: my words exactly.  
Now it's you turn to review and press the little button down there that  
lets you review! Go on do it, you know you want to! 


	12. Othe

Othe  
A/N: :sniffs: some people are just mean, they like yell at you for writing  
"basic cannon words" incorrectly. My most recent review basically said my  
story sucked, and pointed out all the flaws, which is why I've been unable  
to find the strength to update till now, so no more flames, and if you feel  
obligated to point out flaws add in some 'sorry's and 'I don't mean to be  
annoying's. Many thanks!  
5 minutes before ***LPOV***  
Who did this bitch think she was? Then she took a swing at me. Big mistake,  
as I work out during the summer, no, I'm not a huge bookworm. Not thinking  
to take out my wand, I punched her hard in the stomach. We continued  
fighting for another three minutes until we both drew our wand at the same  
time, I however was a bit faster than her and stunned her. The force of the  
spell however was so strong it caused me to fall back and hit my head hard  
on the stone floor of the classroom.  
The next thing I knew I was in a dark room, with the only source of light  
being far off in the distance. "James" I asked into the darkness. I was  
afraid, remembering the fight between Courtney, and me, and how she hit on  
James, and how he didn't do anything about it. What if he didn't really  
love me? What if I was just another girl to him, like Serene, he said he  
lived her too when he was dating her. I felt so alone, when the light in  
the distance seemed to be coming closer.  
"Lily?" it said in some ethereal voice.  
"Yes? Who is it?" I asked back. I came right up to me. It looked just like  
a human, aside from the fact that it was glowing. As a matter of fact it  
looked just like my mother. "Mom?"  
"No, dear child, I am not your mother. I am your Othe." My Othe replied.  
"What's an Othe?" I asked.  
"An Othe is the part of your mind that helps you make decisions. Now I am  
here to help you make the decision of staying here in coma, or returning to  
the world of the living, as now you are doubting weather you have anything  
to live for." My Othe answered  
"How did you know that?" I asked quite astonished.  
"I told you dear, I am a part of your mind, I know your thoughts, and I  
rationalize them." Wow did I feel stupid for asking that.  
"There is no reason to feel incompetent, the shock of all this can make you  
forget certain things, such as rationality." Creepy.  
***JPOV***  
I can't believe Courtney couldn't take a hint. 'We' as in her and me no  
longer existed; as a matter of fact it never existed! Then she had to go  
and put my girlfriend, and the love of my life into coma. Wait, do you put  
someone in coma, or do you knock someone into coma? Wait, getting off  
track, I was so going to kill her when I found her, then a thought struck  
me. What if, Lily was waking up out of her coma and I wasn't there with  
her. AH! I ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing and up to Lily's  
bed. She was still out cold. I then vowed that I would never leave her  
side, except for lessons, as I would most likely be forced out for lessons  
by most of the staff. Just then Sirius, Remus, Peter, Serene, and Jess came  
in. Jess and Serene rushed to Lily's bed and knelt by her side, while  
Sirius Remus and Peter walked over to my side.  
"What's wrong with her?" Serene snapped at me.  
"She's in comma," I said simply staring at the lifeless face of my  
girlfriend.  
"It's all your fault Potter, if you had done something to stop that  
Courtney from flirting with you, Lily wouldn't have felt obligated to stick  
up for you, resulting in no fight, and no Lily in coma!" Serene yelled at  
me. A wave of guilt coursed through me. It was my entire fault that Lily  
was here in the Hospital wing, in a semi-dead state. Why didn't I do  
something about Courtney? I felt like shit.  
"Now, Serene, it's not nice to go blaming James when the real culprit is  
Courtney. She's the one who started harassing my best mate, and she's the  
one who tried to screw up their relationship, so if you're going to blame  
someone Serene, blame Courtney." Sirius said. At this there was a moment of  
silence, then the bell rang to signal the start of lunch. "Well, I'm  
hungry, why don't we all go have some lunch, and check up on Lily later?"  
Sirius asked.  
"Yeah." everyone except me said in halfhearted unison.  
"Coming James?" Sirius asked as everyone left to the Great hall, and he  
stood in the doorway of the Hospital wing.  
"Nah, you go ahead. I just want to stay here with Lily." I responded, still  
looking at Lily's face.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, it wasn't your fault." Sirius said seeing  
that I was close to tears.  
"Yeah." I said then he left. Somehow though, I couldn't seem to stop  
feeling guilty about this, and spent the entirety of lunch watching over  
Lily.  
A/N: So whatcha think? Review, and remember, no flames! Now, for people  
that reviewed, which reminds me, I can't seem to review when I'm logged in!  
So answers to reviewers:  
M*andy, luvin yah: nah, he's just going to sit around feeling guilty while  
Lily decides to come back or not.  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter: maybe latter in the fic, but right now we need a villain.  
Jessie xxx: maybe, as long as there are no more flames, I'll post again  
soon  
xxGinnyxx: talk about modest, you are the best reviewer, you actually  
listen to me! And Lily needs to be in comma to work some things out. And it  
makes for a more interesting story  
Wo Ai Ni16: yea parents are embarrassing aren't they? Well, I hope you like  
this chapter!  
Ciara : I found it to be fairly mean what you said in your review, it's  
genetic for me to be a bad speller, I come from a long line of bad  
spellers. Not only that, but you put me off writing for a week, it hurt  
that much. Please, next time, be more cautious of people's feelings. 


	13. The Journey

The Journey  
***LPOV***  
"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're my Othe, and you are here to  
help me sort out my issues. Right?" I said while pacing, then turned to  
look at my Othe which now looked like Serene. "Okay, I'm getting seriously  
freaked out now. One minute you look like my mum, the next you look like my  
best friend. What's going on?"  
My Othe turned back into my mum. "Well, you see, an Othe has the ability to  
change its appearance to whoever the Othe's person knows. The person it  
changes into is the one that best suits the personality of what is  
happening. An example, I look like your mother correct? Well I change to  
look like her whenever I need to explain something to you because your mum  
is the one who always explains thing to you. Do you understand?" the Othe  
said and when it was done it changed back into Serene.  
"I think so." I said still looking a bit puzzled.  
"Great. Now, as your Othe I am going to take you into the past, present and  
show you a glimpse of the future. Ready to go?" 'Serene' asked.  
"Why the past, present and future?" I asked.  
"Can't tell. You need to figure it out. You have a brain right? Use it."  
'Serene' explained.  
"Okay then, let's go." I said, and with a whoosh we were in the Gryffindor  
common room. There weren't many people in the common room at the time  
except a younger Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James, sitting at a table, while  
a younger me sat in an armchair by the fire reading a book. We walked over  
to the boys, and noticed that James was staring intently at the back of my  
armchair.  
"Earth to James. Come in James." Sirius said while shaking James' shoulder.  
"Huh? What?" James said shaking his head and staring back at his mates.  
"Seriously James, if you want to be involved in out pranks, then you'll  
have to pay more attention to what's going on and less on the armchair  
containing Evans." Remus said. James just smiled weakly while his eyes  
wandered back to my armchair. Sirius and Remus continued talking about the  
prank they were planning (Peter didn't talk, he just paid closer attention  
to what was going on than James) something completely stupid like turning  
the Slytherin boy's pants into short-shorts and making them purple.  
I turned to 'Serene' and asked, "What am I suppose to be getting from  
this?" And to my surprise my Othe maintained its form (I half expected it  
to turn back into my mum).  
"Can't you see that James was head over heals for you back then, and he  
still is now? Why do you think it's gonna fade like that?" 'Serene' asked.  
"Because there was no Courtney back then, and what makes you so sure he  
likes me, not to mention loves, me now?" I countered.  
"Well then, I guess it's time to get your glimpse of the future." She  
responded. And with a whoosh, we were in the hospital wing, and there I was  
lying unconscious on a bed with James sitting alone by my side. He's  
probably just putting on the pity act, and then he'll go rushing off to  
Courtney. Then he started saying something in a whisper so I moved closer  
to hear.  
"Why'd you have to do this to me Lils? I love you so much, why'd you have  
to go and get in that fight with Courtney? It' my entire fault, I should  
have said to her in plain English that 'we' were over, then maybe you  
wouldn't be like this. You'd be awake with me eating lunch in the Great  
hall, our first meal together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh, Lily, please  
wake up, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you just after I finally got  
you after all these years." He went silent and started to cry silent tears.  
Oh, what I would give to know that your relation ship would last, and that  
this wasn't just some fling. I turned back to my Othe.  
"Does this prove his love for you? Mr. Never Shows Emotion, here is showing  
his feelings, with out an audience, so you can tell it's not an act." She  
said.  
"But what if it doesn't last, what if as soon as I wake up he goes back to  
Courtney? What if this is all a fling? How am I supposed to deal with that?  
Seeing the one I love in someone else's arms?" I asked.  
"Well then, to the future we go!" She said, and with a third whoosh we were  
in the hall way of some house, with pictures of a baby with black hair and  
green eyes, my eyes, and the back hair it was messy just like James' not to  
mention the same color. Then there was crying starting up from a room,  
where seconds later, as the crying grew louder, an older version of James  
came out, carrying the baby in his arms. Then seconds later an older  
version of me came out of a different room.  
"I'll take him James, He's probably just hungry." The older me said, while  
taking the baby from James' arms "Are you hungry Harry? I bet you are." The  
older me said to the baby, as the older me began to nurse the baby.  
James just looked at the older me and smiled. "I love you so much Lil. Have  
I told you that yet today?" He said after kissing the older me on the  
cheek.  
"Only about five times." The older me replied and smiled back looking up,  
and stopped nursing Harry, as he was now asleep. James walked up behind the  
older me and wrapped his arms around her waist, and looked down from over  
her shoulder at Harry as the older me did the same.  
"I want to go back, now." I said turning to my Othe but realizing she  
wasn't there anymore. Then the room started to spin, then it was dark, my  
eyes were closed. Someone was crying. I opened my eyes to see James  
crouched over my legs crying. I sat up and started stroking his hair while  
he continued to cry. "James?" I said softly over his crying. At hearing  
this he sat bolt upright.  
"Lily," He said smiling, as more tears began to make their way down his  
face, "you're awake. I-" He started, but I couldn't let him ruin this  
chance for me to give him a kiss to show my gratitude for him, so I kissed  
him. Merlin did I love this man.  
*******A/N: Sorry this was so late, but I'm adjusting to having to do my  
homework at home now that I have gym, however gym is only every other day,  
and tomorrow I don't have gym, yay! Now for responses to people that  
reviewed:  
Sailor PPearl: Thank you so much, it's just so depressing getting flames.  
Zero: I prefer confetti, seeing as I'm running low, but cookies and shiny  
stuff will do just fine.  
Tanya J Potter: Don't worry, they will. Or at Least James will.  
xxGinnyxx: What about the part where it changes shape? Tells a lot about  
people's personality. Oh, and: Through last of confetti on you: that's for  
you.  
Gaby11: I'm sorry about the short chapters, I have a short attention span,  
and if I start a chapter and don't finish, I tend to forget about it and  
put it aside for months. Thank you for taking my side, it's always nice to  
have people on your side :) And the reason there are no pranks yet, is this  
is their first day back, they have an entire year to do pranks, I did  
however attempt to please you by having the flash back involving a prank.  
M*andy, luvin yah: AH! I have more people on my side! Yay!  
Unanimous: Like where her short relation ship with James is going.  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter: Mother- Serene- Mother- Serene- James? Where did that  
come from? I'm crazy right now, so I apologize for my crappy response to  
your review!  
Jessie xxx: I'm sorry this was most likely not soon enough, but a late  
update is better than no update at all, and a flame, is when all they do in  
a review is say bad stuff about the fic, in a mean way (not constructive  
criticism)  
Okay people the true reason it took me so long to update, was that there is  
this other fic, that I want to start writing badly, but I don't want to  
leave you like this, where Lily's in comma, and the intro to the Othe, and  
I can't write two fics at once, I barely have the attention span to write  
this, so if you want me to continue I'm expecting about 10 reviews, I got 9  
last chapter, IT made me very happy, so make me happy again, and review! 


	14. Courtney, Yet Again

Courtney, Yet Again  
***JPOV***  
Dear Merlin, Lily was awake, and kissing me none the less. All was right  
with the world. Wait, I still have to explain about Courtney. I broke apart  
from the kissing. "Lily? About Courtney, I'm so sorry, I should have made  
it more clear to her that 'we' never existed, I love you Lily, and I hope  
you can for give me because-" Then Lily stopped me from continuing by  
placing a finger on my lips.  
"Shh, I love you too, and that's all that matters, because truly I couldn't  
give a damn about Courtney. Let's just pretend she doesn't exist." And then  
she went back to the kissing. We were kissing for about two minutes, when  
Courtney entered.  
"Excuse me!" She yelled at us to break up the kissing.  
"What the fuck do you want asshole?" I asked turning around to face her.  
Lily just sat there looking at her.  
"Professor Flitwick said I have to apologise to the mudblood for starting  
the fight even though she started it." Courtney said. Lily went white, and  
if it weren't for my manners (Don't hit a lady) she'd have been on the  
floor ten seconds ago.  
"WHAT THE FUCK YOU DON'T GO CALLING PEOPLE THAT YOU BRAINLESS, PATHETIC  
EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"No shouting!" came out of the nurse's office.  
"Apologise to Lily, and get your sorry ass out of here and leave us alone."  
I sneered.  
"You'd still be mine if, SHE hadn't gone and stolen you from me." Courtney  
countered.  
"Get out. Now, before I lose control and hit you." I said, attempting to  
keep control over my now raging temper, and thankfully she left.  
After Courtney left, Lily hugged me. We just sat there, me trying to  
comfort her when Sirius, Serene, Remus, Jess, and Peter came back in to the  
Hospital wing.  
"LILY!" Serene yelled.  
"No shouting." Came from the nurse's office again.  
"You're awake. Are you okay?" Serene asked rushing over closely fallowed by  
Jess.  
"When did you wake up?" Asked Jess.  
"Let her answer before you start shooting your heads off asking questions."  
Said Sirius.  
***LPOV***  
I was so happy to see Jess and Serene, not nearly as much as I was to see  
James, but I was glad all the same. "I'm fine, and I woke up about seven  
minutes ago. Where have you been?" I asked.  
"We wanted to give James a little room to cope with what was going on, so  
we went to have lunch." Responded Serene.  
I then remembered what I had seen during my coma, and said "Um, James,  
Sirius, Remus Peter, do you mind I I have some time to talk with Serene,  
and Jess alone?"  
"Sure Lily, we only have five minutes left before next class, so we'll meet  
you there?" James asked.  
"Sounds good, see you there." I said and gave James a goodbye kiss on the  
cheek. Then the guys left giving us privacy. I took a deep breath preparing  
myself for what I was about to do.  
A/N: Okay, I'm very disappointed, only 7 reviews? Come on peoples I know  
you can do better than that. If you people want me to continue with this  
story , I will need at least 8 reviews before I post the next chapter,  
otherwise, I'll go on to another story that I wasn't to write. So I expect  
many reviews!  
The all mighty and powerful*M: I wish it would. I just realized that I'm  
reading one of your fics, I love it!  
xxGinnyxx: Yes it was cute, Loads of Fluff! I like fluff. Sorry this wasn't  
that soon.  
Jessie xxx: No, you didn't flame me, some other girl that has a name like  
yours, not you. I'll only continue if I get my reviews.  
Snapple: Yeah, I don't know how to fix that, I mean If I space it, it  
doesn't show up. I don't know what to do, I'm using word, so if you have  
any suggestions, they are welcome.  
Sailor PPearl: Yes it is, Yeah!  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter: They kissed? I thought I had them arguing, of course they  
kissed, what else did you expect?  
prongs122: I love it too. I hope you got my e-mail. 


End file.
